The Return
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: "Alice!" Jasper asked worriedly, shaking me by my shoulders. I met his worried golden eyes with my own. "They're coming back," I whispered. Sequel to Until Forever AU/AH
1. Coming Back

**A/N: So…here it is…the sequel to **_**Until Forever**_**. Just as a note, it takes place ten years later, in case you can't figure that out.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela, however, belongs to me. **

The sun was dipping low above the trees when I heard Jasper's footsteps behind me. I smiled as his arms came around my waist, resting his chin on shoulder.

"Just ask me, you know you want to," I murmured to him, fighting the need to roll my eyes.

"Can you see around him? They've been gone for hours, Alice."

I turned in his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "She's seventeen Jazz, leave her alone."

"No," Jasper corrected, shaking his head, "She's ten, technically. Way too young to be gone for hours with a boy."

I laughed. "You know as well as I do that Daniela does not have the brain of a ten-year-old. Sometimes I think she's even smarter than me."

Jasper chuckled just as a vision took my sight. Daniela would be coming through the front door in just a few minutes.

Ever since Daniela had hit the teen years (in the freaky sense, because she was still five, technically), she had been having more adult feelings for Seth and Jasper had been his usual overprotective self.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"Just a few minutes and she'll be coming through the front door." Jasper opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "_Alone_."

As soon as I finished speaking, the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard. Daniela walked up the stairs and paused outside the door, most likely tasting the emotions to make sure she wasn't walking in on something she didn't want to see.

She knocked before sticking her head in the door partly. "I just wanted to say that I was home. _Dad_." She shot a glare at him. She looked a lot like I did at seventeen, but she had Jasper's blonde hair and well…height. She was almost the same height as her boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, who was six feet tall. Her…body type was also different than mine was, for which I am jealous. She's much more filled out than I could've ever hoped to be. I mean, you know it's bad when your daughter has bigger boobs than you.

Jasper shrugged, grinning. "I only want to keep you safe."

Daniela scoffed. "Oh yeah, I bet."

Despite their disagreements over Seth, Daniela was a complete daddy's girl. When she was younger, she'd constantly have Jasper play with her and all that. I used to be somewhat jealous, admittedly, but then she started liking shopping and we'd go together.

"So," I cut in, stopping the same old fight before it could begin, "where'd Seth take you?"

Daniela grinned. "Oh, he took me to this restaurant that was like, really fancy and had great food. And when a guy made a crude comment about me, he told him off."

I laughed, though Jasper scowled. That's what he gets for being freakishly tall and passing it on to his daughter.

"Before I forget, Bella was wondering if you'd take Ness to the mall tomorrow because she and Edward are going to hunt," I told Daniela. Even though Daniela was seventeen physically and mentally, it was because she grew fast. Renesmee, my niece, was only twelve because both Bella and Edward were human before having her. Though no one else besides Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and I knew, Nessie would be changed when she turned seventeen in five years. I had had a vision about it years ago.

"Isn't Jacob taking her?" Daniela asked.

"Nope, Jacob and Sam have some kind of pack thing to deal with. I think there were some new wolves or something."

Daniela shrugged. "Fine, but I have to meet Seth for three."

"Can't you guys have one day apart?" Jasper asked in exasperation.

I shot a glare at him at the same time Daniela did. "My dad was probably the same way when I spent every waking hour with you Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper grinned. "What? It's not like anything…bad was going on…until we were getting married, of course."

Daniela stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ew, okay, I'm going to leave now."

"Have fun," Jasper told her, waving. She rolled her eyes, but I saw the hint of a grin as she shut the door and went back downstairs, where her bedroom was.

Jasper wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly. The best thing about being a vampire? You don't ever stop being aroused by your husband, no matter how many years you've been together. Technically, I'm still nineteen.

He backed me up to the bed and I pulled him down on it with me. He grinned into the kiss, placing his arms on either side of my head. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly, though I ended up ripping a few off. Oops.

Jasper slid my shirt over my head, breaking lip contact for just seconds. I grabbed his jeans and worked on them, pushing them down. Jasper kissed down my neck and ran his tongue across my collarbone. I moaned and reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair.

When he was least expecting it, I flipped us so I was on top. Jasper looked up at me in shock. I grinned triumphantly before lowering my lips back to his. I quickly unhooked my bra and slid it off. I placed my hands over his very prominent erection.

Jasper growled and ripped my skirt and panties he had been trying to get off instead of taking them off properly. If I wasn't so turned on, I'd bitch at him for it. _Later_.

His boxers were removed and he swiftly pushed up into me. I moaned, fisting my hands in his hair. Jasper groaned, gripping my hips, guiding my movements.

Our hips worked together, creating a rhythm and then keeping it thrust after thrust. Jasper suddenly sped up and I kissed him harder, pushing my tongue against his.

When I reached my climax, I held in my ecstatic cry, mindful of our hearing-sensitive daughter downstairs. After a few more thrusts, Jasper followed after, also keeping quiet.

I caught my unnecessary breath and moved to lie beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jazz."

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead. "And I love you, Ali."

I was about to say something else, but a vision hit me suddenly.

_It was dark, but all of a sudden, a shape appeared. It had been mixed in with the dark before, but now it was becoming more focused. It was a person wearing a black cloak. The hood was dropped._

_I smiled, my pale skin contrasting in a creepy way with the red of my irises. "It's been done Aro. The Cullen clan is no more." I grinned, revealing perfect white teeth. "Even Jasper."_

I sat up quickly, gasping and wrapping my arms around myself. _No. No! NO! No no no no no no NO! _

"Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly, shaking me by my shoulders.

I met his worried golden eyes with my own. "They're coming back," I whispered.


	2. Too Much

**A/N: I had **_**major**_** writer's block, but I finally finished it, even though it is short. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela, however, belong to me alone.**

"What the fuck do you mean?" Jasper asked. His eyes were narrowed, focusing on my panicked face.

"The Volturi! They're going to take me and I'm going to make sure all of you are dead!" I sobbed.

Jasper let out a fierce growl, crushing me to his chest. "I'll never let them take you, Alice. _Never._"

"That's the least of my worries," I whispered, looking up at him. "I…made sure you…" I shook my head, biting my lip to keep in the horrific scream I felt building up in my throat.

"Alice," Jasper took a deep, steadying breath. "As long as I'm fucking alive, you will never be a member of the Volturi."

"That's the thing!" I cried shrilly, not recognizing my own voice. "You're _DEAD_!"

Jasper shook his head, his gaze on mine unwavering. "I'll protect you. I won't let it happen."

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. I just pressed my face to his shoulder and cried tearlessly.

Later, Jasper and I gathered the family and the wolves in order to share the terrible news.

"Alice has had a vision," Jasper started. Daniela glanced at me, as if knowing what I knew. She gripped Seth's hand tightly.

"I saw myself as a member of the Volturi," I whispered. Gasps of horror and shock filled the room. I stared at the ground. "And I was telling Aro how…the Cullen clan was no more."

"Why would Aro want us dead?" my father, Carlisle, asked, ever the reasonable one.

Jasper sighed. "We're a threat to the Volturi."

"Us?" Bella asked incredulously. "Why _us_?"

"Vampire covens are rarely more than three or so vampires. Even the Denali's are unusual. Us…well, besides the Volturi, it's unheard of. Aro must determine us a threat not only because of coven size, but because of Alice, Edward, Bella, and Daniela. Extraordinarily talented vampires. Or half breeds, in Daniela's case."

I frowned in confusion. "I thought Aro wanted you too."

Jasper waved away my words. "Obviously not if he makes sure I'm destroyed. He would most likely separate us, for reasons that only makes sense in his twisted mind."

My heart ached and I felt numb at the thought of being alive while Jasper was dead. I just couldn't think about it. It was too painful.

"If Aro had his choice of only one of us, he most desires to have Alice," Edward said. "Her power would be of the most value to him."

Jasper shook his head, wrapping his arm around me. "They'll all die before they take her."

And then it hit me. This time, it would come to a fight. Someone would die. We couldn't all make it through alive. It was impossible.

My eyes moved across each member of the family, taking in their either solemn or terrified expressions. I felt as though their terror and destruction was my fault. I _knew_ it was my fault.

Edward shot a glare at me. "Don't start thinking like that."

Everyone turned to stare at me, but I kept perfectly calm. "I wasn't thinking anything, Edward."

He shook his head and looked away. He and Jasper met gazes and he nodded.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, "This is not your fault. It's not your fault that you have a power Aro desires."

Every single person in the room was giving me sympathetic looks, like I was some child. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

Jumping up, I headed toward the door. "I'm going for a walk." I slammed the door behind me and took off for the woods at full speed.

Eventually, I stopped and leaned against a tree, closing my eyes. I slid down the tree to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Nothing was going right anymore.

The past ten years had been perfect, normal. I had all but forgotten about the damn Volturi and Aro. And now this? Life just had to fucking come and screw me over, like always when everything seemed to _finally_ be going my way.

In the past, we had always been able to overcome each challenge without injury, without loss. This time, it was different. We had no secret weapons, no element of surprise. Aro knew about my visions, the wolves, Daniela. This time, I feared it would be the end.

"Alice?"

I looked up quickly at the sound of my name. There stood the last person I thought would have come to check on me. Once upon a time, she would have been the first person, but she had changed and become twisted and cold-hearted.

"Rosalie," I murmured.

She tentatively sat down across from me, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap. "Jasper wanted to come talk to you, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him right now."

I sighed. "It's not his fault…I just know that…"

"That what?" Rosalie asked gently. It was as if she was back to her old self.

"That we won't survive this time. Or at least, someone won't. And Rose, you know, everyone knows, it's all my fault."

She didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she said "Alice, you can't help you fall in love with. You just happened the fall in love with a vampire. So what? We all supported you. We all chose to join you in eternal life, though it was more for survival that anything else. We're all in this together, as a family. I know you'd do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed. We all love you Alice. You're my sister and if I have to fight to keep you here, with us, where you belong, then I will. Don't doubt that."

I looked up and met her kind golden eyes. "Why are you being so nice Rose? I don't get it. For the past…ten or so years it seemed like you were out to get me."

Rosalie sighed. "I fucked up our relationship by letting it be tainted by jealousy. Recently, Emmett and I have been talking it out and well…I can't blame you, Alice. I need to get the fuck over it and this is me trying."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, Rosalie. I missed the old you so much."

She stood and closed the small distance between us, pulling me into a hug. "You'll always be my sister Alice, always."

"And you'll always be mine, Rose." _Even when I'm a member of the Volturi_, I added silently.


	3. Solution

**A/N: this chapter is kind of late and very short, but also completely essential. No one is allowed to hate me after this chapter…even if I hate myself a little bit…I got pissed when I realized what I was going to make happen. Okay, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong Stephenie Meyer, while Daniela is my property.**

Rosalie was going to head back home, but I didn't feel like facing my family just yet. She nodded in understanding and took off for home after saying not to wait too long. We both knew Jasper would come looking for me soon enough.

I closed my eyes and searched my visions. So far, the Volturi vision was pretty clear. I had to focus on changing that- and quick.

_Aro smiled maliciously at Caius and Marcus. Caius raised an eyebrow in interest while Marcus stared blankly ahead. _

"_The time has come, dear brothers," Aro told them. "The Cullen clan will be decimated, leaving them for the picking."_

_Caius frowned. "What about the psychic? Won't she see this coming?"_

_Aro chuckled. "I've already considered this." He said no more and the vision faded to black._

I took a deep breath and hugged my knees. Even though I had known Aro was pretty damn evil beforehand, this was going beyond what I thought he'd be capable of. I hadn't thought that he'd go so far as to break up mates and tear apart clans. It was just plain soulless.

Somehow, I'd have to find a way to fix this. I didn't know how yet, but I would find some way to keep my family, and especially Jasper, safe.

I gasped as the only solution hit me. It'd hurt possibly everyone, but keep them alive. It'd _kill_ me, but I knew what I had to do.

JPOV

I glanced anxiously at the door now and then, waiting for Alice to come through it. Every second that she didn't, my frustration and desperation grew. It had been _hours_ since Rosalie had come back.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood to go find Alice, but Rosalie grabbed my hand from beside me. "Jasper, don't. She wanted time alone to go through her visions."

I shook my head at her. "I have to go find her. I have the worst feeling that something bad has happened."

Rosalie's eyes went wide. "You don't think…that the Volturi came for her…today?"

I pulled back my lips in a growl and took off without listening to anyone's reasoning. Alice scent was still strong and I followed it where she and Rosalie had been sitting.

The trail stopped abruptly and I froze, sniffing for any sign of her. The wind changed directions and I caught a whiff of her. I started running again.

This trail led to the cliffs that led to the ocean. There was no sign of her.

She couldn't have just up and left. Not without me. Alice wouldn't do that.

As I took a step closer, the crunch of paper beneath my foot was picked up with my oversensitive hearing among the crashing waves.

I knelt down to find the paper was filled with Alice's familiar script.

_Jazz-_

_Please, please, please don't be mad at me. It was the only solution I could come up with. I won't tell you want it was or where I've gone, because I know you'd just try to stop me. _

_Always remember that I love you, no matter what happens. If this doesn't work, I'm so sorry. Please know that I tried. _

_I love you more than words can describe, don't take it personally that I left without you. It would have been even less likely a chance that it would have worked if you had. I'm begging you to understand._

_Love Always,  
Alice_

_P.S. Tell Daniela and my family that I love them and that this was the only way._

I refused to believe the words that were written in front of my face. Alice wasn't gone. There was no way she had just left like that.

But even as my heart rejected the idea, my mind accepted it and broke my dead heart. Alice ws gone and I had no way of finding her.


	4. Gone Forever

**A/N: I apologize not only for the lateness of this chapter, but also the shortness. It's more a filler than anything, I guess. I've had the worst case of writer's block lately.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela, however, belongs to me.**

I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's house. It felt like now that Alice was gone, I had no real attachment to them. Daniela was the only reason I went back.

"Well?" Rosalie asked as I stepped through the door. Her face fell when she saw I was alone.

Edward gasped, most likely reading what had happened form my thoughts. "It can't be true."

"Alice left," I managed to whisper, holding up the note as evidence. Carlisle hurried over to read it, Esme and the rest of the family on his heels.

As Carlisle read the not aloud, the emotions in the room became overwhelmingly hopeless. Daniela looked up from underneath Seth's arm to meet my eyes. Her eyes, _Alice's_ eyes, showed disbelief.

"What do we do now?" Bella murmured, hugging Renesmee tightly to her side. "We don't have Alice to watch for the Volturi… How will we know when they're coming?"

"How could she just leave us blindsided?" Jacob asked with disgust.

Within seconds I was in front of him with my hand on his throat. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't accuse her of shit like that. Alice did what she did for a reason. She would never leave if it wasn't the only way."

"Uncle Jasper," Renesmee interrupted, "Jacob didn't mean any harm."

Bella backed Renesmee away quickly, knowing it was better for her to be away from a pissed off vampire. I turned to Renesmee. "He accused Aunt Alice of abandoning us, my anger got out of hand." I sighed and reluctantly pulled my hand back. Jacob rubbed his throat and moved away, glaring at me.

"Jacob," Renesmee chastised. Jacob hung his head in shame. "Aunt Alice would _never_ do that to us. She loves this family, especially Uncle Jasper and Daniela. Do you think it didn't hurt her more than we can possibly comprehend to leave?"

I had to say that Renesmee was wise beyond her years, like Edward. Of course, she has grown up in a world of vampires and werewolves. It's not your typical life for a girl who isn't even a teenager yet.

"I guess I overreacted," Jacob mumbled.

"Can we focus on something other than the dog and his reaction?" Rosalie asked impatiently. "My sister is _gone_. This time, she's hiding. We'll never be able to find her while we're all fighting."

Edward placed a hand on Rosalie arm. "Rosalie… Maybe Alice doesn't want to be found. Why would she leave just so we could find her? We can't look for her. The only thing to do is stay here and wait. For what, I'm not sure. I trust Alice and I trust her judgment."

I could tell Rosalie agreed with what he said, but she didn't like it one bit. Neither did I. "I just can't stand the thought of her…out there alone. What if the Volturi finds her?"

I froze at that terrible thought. If the Volturi got their hands on Alice, I'd never be able to get her back. No matter what I did, what we did, it looked like Alice would be gone. Forever.

Edward looked up sharply, his eyes meeting mine. Apparently, he hadn't thought of that.

Now that I had though, it was the only thing racing through my mind. Alice was gone forever. Never coming back. I'd never see Alice again.

I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dead, for real this time. Without Alice, I might as well be.


	5. Joining

**A/N: Ugh, I've been so busy lately, that I'm barely finding any time to write. But I did, so here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela, however, belongs to me.**

Every step I took made the ache in my chest stronger. Each second I was away from Jasper, my body filled with regret and loss. But, I wasn't going back. I couldn't risk his life- my family's lives, just so I would feel better and complete with Jasper. I got over being selfish and self-pitying a long time ago.

"_Bella…" I shook my head. "I've lost all hope." At my words, Jasper held me tighter._

_Bella gaped at me. "You can't! Alice, come on! Please. You're the one who is always supposed to hope. You're the optimistic one!" I said nothing and Bella got her answer. "Fine. Be all depressed," she hissed and I was shocked. "But I can still hope because I know there's still a reason. The reason is that little blonde girl inside. The reason is every single fucking person inside that house. The reason is the man you love. Think Alice. It's not all about you. I hope you fucking remember that. Maybe Rosalie isn't the only one who changed. Maybe you just got fucking self-centered. You of all people should know that you're not the only putting your ass on the line." Bella brushed past us and headed into the woods._

_I blinked a couple times and I realized that Bella was right. Every single thing she said was true. I needed to stop sulking and get my ass in gear. It wasn't just me who could possibly die tomorrow. I was being beyond selfish and I needed to stop. _

That had been a wakeup call for me. It wasn't only my life that my decisions affected. Now, the stakes were so much higher. Now, there were so many possible ways to handle this than just sitting and waiting for it to happen. Leaving had been the only choice that I could think of. It was the only choice that, hopefully, would keep the Volturi away from my family and away from Jasper. This was the way to keep them safe.

I could only hope that Jasper understood, that he knew I had no other choice, that he wasn't mad at me for leaving him.

If the Volturi got me, what reason would they have to go all the way to Forks? It was obvious that only wanted me, only wanted my clairvoyance for their guard. If they had that, hopefully they'd give up their vendetta against my family that would ultimately cause death for the people I loved most.

Since I couldn't run all the way to Italy, I was taking a plane. If I used my credit card, I could easily be followed by any member of my family. Luckily, I kept a large sum of money with me at all times, in case of an emergency, of course.

My flight didn't leave for a little while, so I sat waiting, going through my visions.

"_She's gone forever," Jasper whispered, his golden eyes full of incomprehensible pain. _

"_Don't think like that, Dad," Daniela murmured, though it seemed like deep down, she too believed what he said. "Mom has to come back. She loves you and our family."_

_Jasper sighed and shook his head. "That's why she left, Daniela. To protect us, because she loves us. I wish she wasn't such a fucking martyr. We could have faced the Volturi together, as a family. We have before."_

"_What if…she saw something else that made up her mind? Like…maybe she saw a battle that ended in death… She did say that Aro would have us eliminated. Maybe she saw that and is trying to stop it."_

_Jasper looked away from Daniela to hide the desperation his face plainly showed. It was in vain, since Daniela was his daughter and could easily taste his emotions. She placed a hand on his arm in a meager attempt at comfort._

I bit my lip in guilt and hugged myself tightly, trying to hold myself together in such a public place. Jasper was as torn apart as I felt inside.

Shaking my head, I shook away those thoughts until later, when I could deal with them. Right now, I had to focus on the Volturi and how my recent decisions affected the future.

"_Alice!" Aro cried happily, clapping his hands together and lifting them to his chin. "So good to see you! To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_I gave him a condemning look. "You can drop the innocent act, Aro. I know everything."_

_Aro sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You planned an attack on my family! You were going to take me, use me _against_ them. So here I am, surrendering- if you promise to leave my family _alone_. For good."_

_Aro smiled maliciously. "I must converse with my brothers. Please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to a nearby ordinate chair that looked older than Jasper was. _

"_I'm fine, thank you," I responded coldly._

"_Suit yourself." Aro turned swiftly, causing his robes to ruffle as he headed toward the thrones that Caius and Marcus were seated in._

_Aro took one of each of their hands, though it seemed the conversing happened between Caius and Aro while Marcus just sat there. I suddenly wondered what had happened to cause him to be distant. It was almost like he felt like me- alone. _

_Suddenly, Aro dropped their hands and turned to me. Quickly, he hurried forward and held out his hand. Sighing internally, I lifted my own hand and placed it carefully in his. _

_Aro's eyes closed and he stood still for a long moment. Eventually, they reopened and he dropped my hand. "Welcome to the Volturi, Alice."_

I blinked back to the present just as the final call for my flight was announced. Without thinking about my most recent vision, I rushed to get on the plane and into my seat. Once seated, though, I could let the overwhelming hopelessness take over me. I was joining the Volturi…and I'd never see Jasper again.


End file.
